


Надеюсь, ты поднимешь зеркало (чтобы показать мне, что я выбрал)

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: — Итак, всемирно известный хирург попадает в ужасную аварию, практически теряет руки, тратит все деньги на экспериментальное лечение, которое не помогает, пропадает на месяцы, а потом оказывается в Нью-Йорке и Гонконге именно тогда, когда начинают происходить странные вещи.Стивен вздыхает.— Это что, просветительская презентация?Старк наклоняется вперед.— Это я пытаюсь разгадать тебя, Стрэндж.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i hope you hold the mirror up (to show me what i chose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489860) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 



> у фф есть [сиквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159726)

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Стивен старался держаться в тени — существовало много каверзных вопросов, на которые он предпочел бы не отвечать. Появились несколько статей о смерти Старейшины и о таинственной фигуре в плаще, которая упала с неба на оживленную улицу Нью-Йорка, но после Инцидента эти истории продавались по десять центов за дюжину, так что Стивен не особо беспокоился. По-видимому, странные вещи в эти дни стали абсолютно нормальными, но несмотря на все усилия Кристины, в больнице всё равно находились желающие о них посплетничать.

Когда он возвращается из Лондона, он обнаруживает сидящего на его столе Тони Старка. Это позволяет ему понять, с чего начать разговор, и Старк ухмыляется, как будто это его личное достижение.

— Мистер Старк, — приветствует Стивен. — Вижу, вы устроились с комфортом.

— Ну, мне показалось, тут очень много тонких артефактов, которые, откровенно говоря, меня пугают, так что я решил, что стол будет безопаснее и я не сгорю в огне за какой-нибудь неправильный взгляд, — скалится Старк.

Стивен всегда недолюбливал Тони Старка, но прямо сейчас, лицом к лицу, он поражен силой своего отвращения.

— Стул вас не устроил? — многозначительно спрашивает он.

Старк разводит руками, спрыгивает со стола и по-хозяйски разваливается на стуле.

Стивен закатывает глаза и садится за стол.

— Итак, мистер Старк, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Ну, Стив, — наклоняется вперед Тони. — Могу я называть тебя Стив?

— Нежелательно.

— Тогда мистер Стрендж.

— _Доктор,_ — поправляет Стивен.

Старк ухмыляется.

— Да, я слышал, что ты немного вспыльчив по этому поводу.

Стивен делает глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Вонг, вероятно, заберет плащ, если он сейчас выпинает Тони Старка через портал в Антарктику, или пустыню Гоби, или куда-нибудь ещё. Хотя Старк сможет выбраться оттуда самостоятельно. У него на запястье довольно тяжелый браслет в цветах костюма Железного человека, он справится.

Старк, должно быть, понимает, что Стивен не ведется на его подначку,, потому что продолжает:

— Итак, всемирно известный хирург попадает в ужасную аварию, практически теряет руки, тратит все деньги на экспериментальное лечение, которое не помогает, пропадает на месяцы, а потом оказывается в Нью-Йорке и Гонконге именно тогда, когда начинают происходить странные вещи.

Стивен вздыхает.

— Это что, просветительская презентация?

Старк наклоняется вперед.

— Это я пытаюсь разгадать тебя, Стрендж.

Стивен ухмыляется.

— Неужели я ввел в тупик великого Тони Старка?

Старк безрадостно улыбается.

— Не льсти себе, Стрендж. Тебя не так уж трудно прочитать. На самом деле, я когда-то знал похожего на тебя парня. Высокомерный, обаятельный, _поразительно красивый._ Ты соответствуешь, по крайней мере, одному из этих признаков.

— Тогда просвети меня, — предлагает Стивен.

Старк встает, скрещивая руки за спиной, и начинает бродить по комнате, как будто это какой-то отрепетированный номер: он преследует определенную цель, а не просто шатается туда-сюда.

— Знаешь, я читал твои работы, Стрендж. Ты был хорош.

— Я был _лучшим,_ — ощетинивается Стивен.

— Конечно, был, — ухмыляется Старк. — Дело в том, что ты был блестящим, некоторые из твоих теорий и методов абсолютно _шедевральны._ Но ты беспристрастный, Стрендж. Не было никакого тепла в том, как ты писал про пациентов. Ты видел в них объекты, которые нужно исправить, а не людей.

— Серьезное обвинение для _торговца оружием,_ — огрызается Стивен, и Старк вздрагивает, дергая губой и чуть темнея лицом.

— Туше, — говорит он, встречаясь со Стивеном взглядом. — Хотя я имел это в виду не совсем как критику.

— О, правда?

— _Нет,_ — говорит Старк, и в его голосе слышно раздражение. — Черт возьми, ты обидчивый. В любом случае, я собирался сказать, что эта отчужденность сделала тебя хорошим хирургом.

_О,_ думает Стивен и снова садится.

— Нужно быть достаточно беспристрастным, чтобы делать то, что ты делал, — продолжает Старк, — и я не могу тебя винить. Но отчуждённость совсем не годится для самоотверженности, — Старк останавливается перед столом Стивена и медленно наклоняется вниз, плотно упершись ладонями в гладкое дерево.

— О, — говорит Стивен. — Я понял. Это собеседование. Ты пытаешься выяснить, достоин ли я того, чтобы присоединиться к вашей маленькой команде.

Старк отступает.

— Я этого не говорил.

— И не нужно было, — ухмыляется Стивен.

Какое-то время Старк не отвечает. Он снова отошел, стоит за пустым стулом и барабанит пальцами по кожаной обивке, задумчиво изучая Стивена. Стивен задается вопросом, сознательно ли он поставил между ними стул.

— Я звонил тебе как-то раз, — тихо говорит Старк. — Ну, звонила Пеппер, но всё равно...

Стивен помнит. Вначале ему снилась та ночь снова, и снова, и снова. Если бы он ответил на звонок к Роудсу, то остался бы на дороге? Принесла бы авария меньше повреждений? Или, может, больше? Он слышал, Роудс быстро восстанавливается.

— Да, — глухо говорит Стивен. — Я был занят.

Старк слабо улыбается и, спустя мгновение, обходит стул и снова садится.

— Итак.

— Итак, — отзывается Стивен.

— Расскажешь, с чего вдруг ты так внезапно изменился?

Стивен медлит. Он не собирается откровенничать перед Тони Старком.

— Могу спросить то же самое, Старк, — вместо этого говорит он. — Торговец оружием, который стал супергероем. Я был там в тот день, когда ты полетел с ядерной бомбой в прорыв. Видел, как ты упал. — Это конечно, ложь. Стивен был слишком занят в больнице, помогая перемещать пациентов в подвал, обрабатывая первые поступающие ранения. _Пропадал в операционной,_ как сказала Кристин. Но он увидел это три дня спустя, когда, _наконец_ , смог вернуться домой и обнаружить, что слишком устал, чтобы заснуть. Новости всё ещё крутили кадры, чуть трясущийся Старк с дикими глазами давал интервью.

— Ой, да ладно, Стрендж, — говорит Старк. — Об этом есть целые книги. И документальный фильм, думаю, он в собственности Нетфликс, но если тебе и вправду так интересно, могу отправить пиратскую копию. Номинировался на Оскар. По-настоящему душещипательно.

Стивен негодующе смотрит на него.

Старк усмехается.

— Слышал, ты помогаешь Тору наконец-то разобраться в проблемах с папочкой.

_А,_ думает Стивен.

— Он рассказал обо мне.

— На самом деле, это был Беннер. Последнее, что я слышал от большого парня, что какой-то австралиец пытается судиться с нами, потому что его уволили из-за Тора. Дэниел? Деррик? Что-то вроде того. В любом случае, ты не должен предложить мне выпить? Где твои манеры, Стрендж?

Стивен откидывается на спинку стула и вытягивает из воздуха стакан воды. Старк глазом не моргает.

— А чего-то покрепче нет?

Вода преобразуется в скотч, и Старк ухмыляется, принимая стакан. Он качает им и делает пробный глоток. Стивен выбрал что-то дешевое, к чему тот, вероятно, даже не прикоснётся. Старк кривится.

— У тебя ужасный вкус в скотче.

Стивен улыбается.

— Ну, если бы ты заранее позвонил, я бы подготовился получше.

Старк усмехается, допивая стакан. Он поднимается и ставит пустой стакан на стол.

— Думаю, что занял достаточно вашего времени, мистер Стрендж.

— Доктор.

— Конечно, — говорит Старк и бросает последний взгляд на офис.

— Должен ли я ожидать, что Стив Роджерс тоже явится сюда, чтобы меня завербовать? — спрашивает Стивен, прежде чем Старк может сказать что-то ещё.

— Оу, _удар ниже пояса,_ Стрендж. Сомневаюсь. В конце концов, наш патриотический друг по-прежнему в розыске. Кроме того, к твоему сведению, не думаю, что ты бы вписался в команду. Ты кажешься немного нестабильным. Самовлюбленным. Не думаю, что ты бы хорошо играл с другими.

Стивен не хочет присоединяться к Мстителям, он слишком _занят,_ чтобы присоединяться к ним, но _всё равно._

— Самовлюбленным, — бормочет он. — Ты понятия не имеешь о жертвах, которые я принёс.

— О, ерунда. Мы все летали с ядерным оружием в червоточины, Стрендж. Ты не такой особенный, — он разворачивается к выходу, и Стивен закрывает глаза. Считает до десяти. Может быть, Гоби недостаточно, может быть, он должен отправить Старка на Эверест или на дно Марианской впадины. Оставить Старка искать выход из _этого._

— О, и кстати, — Старк останавливается у двери. Стивен, насколько может, стискивает дрожащие руки в кулаки. — Что насчет той цыпочки Кристин? Лёгкая добыча, или как?

Стивен встает.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Старк. — Я понял.

Он уходит. Стивен хлопает ладонями по столу (и тут же жалеет об этом.)

* * *

Кристин появляется несколько дней спустя.

— Почему меня преследует Железный человек? — требует она.

Стивен хмурится.

— Он тебя преследует?

Кристин яростно кивает.

— Он появился у меня на пороге и в больнице. Оба раза, чтобы поговорить о тебе.

— Я с этим разберусь, — обещает Стивен.

— Уж разберись, — фыркает Кристин.

Он ждет, пока она уходит, открывает портал в нью-йоркскую квартиру Старка и крадёт спецификации нового костюма Железного человека, оставляя записку, что вернет их, если Старк отстанет от Кристин. На следующий день он получает предупреждение о запрете действий в сопровождении рукописной записки, что Черная вдова надерет ему зад, если он не вернет Старку его вещи.

Он кладет спецификации туда, откуда взял.

* * *

В следующий раз он встречается со Старком на своих условиях. Он открывает портал в башню Мстителей. Это час дня (Стивен, в конце концов, не монстр), но Старк выглядит, как будто только что встал: он одет в боксеры и майку, а волосы спутаны со сна. Когда Стивен появляется, он подпрыгивает, а кофейная чашка разлетается на полу.

— _Господи боже!_ — он смотрит на Стивена. — Это была моя любимая кружка.

Стивен усмехается, машет рукой, и кружка сама снова склеивается. Это незначительная временная магия. Вонг, вероятно, будет не очень зол, когда неизбежно узнает.

Старк проводит рукой по волосам и наклоняется, чтобы поднять кружку.

— Ладно, Гарри Поттер, я тебя понял. Что ты делаешь на моей кухне?

Раньше, чем Стивен может ответить, в комнату проскальзывает хмурящийся Вижн.

— Всё в порядке? — он с любопытством смотрит на Стивена.

— Да, да, всё супер. У этого Мерлина, видимо, те же проблемы с дверями, что у тебя, — отвечает Старк.

Вижн кивает и, бросив последний взгляд в сторону Стивена, уходит. Стивен смотрит ему вслед.

— Очарователен, не так ли? — говорит Старк.

Стивен кивает. Старк пристально за ним наблюдает, но когда они встречаются взглядами, он отводит глаза, глядя на стену, через которую прошел Вижн. Официально, Вижн классифицируется как чужеродная форма жизни, вроде Тора и Локи, но Стивен не единственный, кто считает это не совсем правдой. В первые дни было давление на проведение официального расследования его происхождения, но Старк, с его влиянием и деньгами, продолжал его блокировать. Несколько иронично, учитывая последние события.

— Он был создан случайно, ты знаешь? Альтрон построил его. Видимо, это делает его моим внуком или типа того.

— Что дало ему жизнь? — спрашивает Стивен.

— Тор называет это камнем бесконечности. Даже сам Вижн не знает, как это работает.

Стивен прищуривается.

— Камень Бесконечности? — с тех пор, как Вонг упомянул об этом, он искал любую информацию, но не узнал ничего.

— Да, — хмурится Старк. — А что? Ты о них что-то знаешь, Стрендж?

— Я должен идти, — открывает портал Стивен.

— Погоди, погоди, ты не можешь аппарировать в мою кухню, а потом исчезнуть без объяснений!

_О, правильно._

Стивен снова поворачивается к нему.

— Бывший член моего ордена, Карл Мордо. У нас есть основания полагать, что он становится на сторону тьмы. У бывших студентов сливают магию.

Старк на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Становится на сторону тьмы, — повторяет он. — Что за хрень, Стрендж? Что я должен с этим делать?

— Ничего, — говорит Стивен, уже на полпути через портал. — Просто будь начеку.

Старк говорит что-то ещё, но слова теряются, когда Стивен закрывает за собой портал.

* * *

Он находит Тора в библиотеке, просматривающим древние фолианты: его рабочая теория состоит в том, что его отец мог оставить подсказки о своем местонахождении. Ну или, по крайней мере, он надеется наткнуться на что-то, что приведет к тому — или чему — что связано с исчезновением отца. Его брат, Локи, сидит рядом в наручниках и наморднике. Тор поднимает голову, когда Стивен прорывается сквозь двери.

— Стивен Стрендж, — приветствует он. — К сожалению, я не достиг каких-либо успехов в поискам моего отца.

— Камни бесконечности, — игнорирует его Стивен. — Что вы о них знаете?

Тор моргает. Локи рядом с ним хмурится.

— Не так много, — говорит Тор. — Изначально именно камни вернули меня в Асгард, но нет ни одного живого существа, знающего больше, чем скудные сказки.

— Расскажи мне, — настаивает Стивен.

— В хранилищах Асгарда была древняя перчатка. История гласит, что в далекие времена до создания существовало шесть сил, которые во время создания вселенной были заключены в шесть камней. Многие эры существа вступали в контакт с этими камнями и задействовали их силы, но никому из них не удалось объединить все шесть камней. Был тот, кто пытался, мой отец был в состоянии победить его, но у нас есть основания полагать, что он снова набирает могущество. Это существо намеревается использовать перчатку, чтобы объединить камни. Если он это сделает, то станет неудержимым. Мы знаем о двух камнях, один из них с Вижном, а другой хранится в Асгарде. Третий, оружие, известное как Эфир, был... перемещён.

Локи закатывает глаза.

— Перчатка тоже отсутствует, — признается Тор, пристально смотря на брата. Он переводит взгляд на Стивена. — Я считаю, что мой отец был вовлечен в поражение этого великого существа, или, по крайней мере, он знает о камнях. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Стивен?

На мгновение Стивен задумывается, но отвечает. По крайней мере, Тор может запугать Вонга, чтобы тот выдал имеющуюся у него информацию, но он точно не собирается позволить Локи знать хоть что-то. Локи, кажется, невосприимчив к любым манипуляциям с сознанием, так что Стивен просто отводит Тора в сторону.

— У нас есть один из них. В Тибете.

— Он в безопасности? — немедленно спрашивает Тор.

— Будет в безопасности, — обещает Стивен.

* * *

Вонг перемещает Око. Он единственный человек, который знает, куда.

Стивен доверяет Вонгу и надеется, что этого будет достаточно.

* * *

Каждую ночь в своих снах он умирает.

_Я пришел договориться,_ говорит он снова, и снова, и снова.

Его преследуют. Его ранят. Его разрывают на части.

Он бежит, пока ноги не превращаются в желе, дрожат и отказывают, и он падает, не в состоянии поймать самого себя, потому что руки трясутся, и...

_Домамму, я пришел договориться._

Так что, в основном, он не спит. Он проводит ночи читая, узнавая об артефактах в Санктуме, обо всём, что может найти о камнях бесконечности. Тор научил его асгардскому, и Стивен в отчаянно желании отвлечься учит ещё несколько других чужеродных языков.

Рядом с ним Тор кажется обеспокоенным и неуверенным, но Стивен его понимает. Он неприветливый, недружественный, он сердится и огрызается, не желая принимать слишком активное участие в делах Тора, когда есть столько собственных вещей, с которыми нужно бороться.

— Ты напоминаешь мне моего брата, — однажды ночью говорит Тор. Он стоит босиком и без рубашки, прислонившись к косяку двери в библиотеку.

Тор был осторожен, не оставляя брата со Стивеном один на один и никогда не позволяя ему говорить. Локи был по-настоящему диким, бушующим из-за каждой из своих воображаемых обид.

Не самое лестное сравнение.

Стивен захлопывает книгу, и Тор качает головой.

— Я не имел в виду никаких оскорблений, Стивен. Мой брат был — и есть — мужчиной большого интеллекта, он мог и делал всё, к чему стремился, — он вздыхает. — Жаль, что он тратит свой ум на такие гнусные поступки.

— Ну, — не без иронии отзывается Стивен, — не все из нас могут быть маяками надежды и спасения.

Тор слабо улыбается.

— Нет, я полагаю, нет, — по какой-то причине он входит в комнату и с комфортом устраивается в кресле напротив Стивена. — В Асгарде его магия отличала его от всех нас. Она не считалась... уважаемым искусством. Люди видели в ней трусость. Он был одинок, я думаю. Одинок и зол. Я был дураком, что не видел этого раньше.

— К чему ты всё это мне говоришь? — фыркает Стивен.

Что-то вроде досады мелькает во взгляде Тора — досады, что Стивен пропустил какой-то подтекст в его словах, но Стивен слишком устал, чтобы об этом волноваться.

— Ни к чему, — добродушно говорит Тор и медленно встает. — Думаю, я должен удалиться. И ты тоже, мой друг, уже довольно поздно.

Стивен хмыкает.

* * *

Первое, что он видит, просыпаясь на следующее утро на диване в своей комнате в Санктуме — это весьма нежелательный Тони Старк.

— Ты храпишь, — сообщает тот. — Это очень непривлекательно, Стивен. Знаешь, существуют специальные операции для такого рода вещей.

Стивен не понимает, что это: какой-то хитрый ход или просто легкомысленность. В любом случае, он бросает на гостя неприязненный взгляд и трёт лицо. Судя по льющемуся из-за штор свету, уже довольно поздно.

— Как ты сюда попал? — требовательно спрашивает он всё ещё сонным голосом.

— Меня впустил большой парень. Ты в курсе, что твоя квартира выглядит так, будто ты живешь в рекламе парфюма?

Стивен надавливает основаниями ладоней на глаза — голова всё ещё кружится со сна.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Эй, эй! Знаешь ли, я заплатил очень много денег, чтобы Башня выглядела так, как сейчас. Ну, Пеппер заплатила.

— Отлично, — говорит Стивен, вставая. Он снова заснул в одежде. Плащ требует внимания и плывет, чтобы застегнуться вокруг шеи. Старк с интересом наблюдает. — Может быть, тогда ты должен дать мне номер своего дизайнера.

— Чтобы ты украл и мою мебель тоже?

Стивен выглядит озадаченным, и Старк усмехается, показывая на свою бородку. О, думает Стивен. Старк продолжает ухмыляться.

— Да ладно, Стрендж, только не говори, что я даже чуть-чуть не повлиял на твой выбор. Я один из самых влиятельных людей века, это во всех журналах, ты наверняка читал.

Стивен закрывает глаза. Он мог бы отправить Старка на другой конец вселенной, если бы постарался.

— Ты приехал не просто так, Старк?

Старк пожимает плечами.

— Выдался свободный денёк. Ладно, ладно, — машет он руками, когда Стивен впивается в него взглядом, — я подумал, что надо узнать об этих камнях бесконечности.

— Об этих камнях бесконечности? — хмурится Стивен.

— Ну ты помнишь, тот раз, когда ты прервал мой завтрак и испугался, когда я рассказал маленький секретик Вижна.

— Правильно, — говорит Стивен и замолкает. Он ждет, когда Старк начнет вдаваться в подробности: того это, кажется, бесит.

— Ну и? — подсказывает Старк.

— Что «ну и», Старк?

— _Ну и_ что, нам стоит волноваться?

— Не волнуйся, Старк, я с этим разбираюсь.

Это тоже бесит Старка. Он прищуривает глаза.

— Смотри, Стрендж, я знаю обо всей этой фигне про «Верховного мага». Ты думаешь, что справишься самостоятельно, но если последние несколько лет меня чему-то и научили, так это тому, что всё разрешается лучше, если люди работают вместе.

Стивен фыркает.

— Да, а ты у нас просто мальчик с плаката о командной работе, Старк.

— Это зависело не от меня, — ощетинивается тот.

— _Конечно,_ — кивает Стивен. Старк выглядит так, будто собирается спорить, буквально кровоточа виной, но Стивена это просто _не волнует._ — Слушай, Старк, давай ты будешь справляться с угрозами на уровне Земли? Все знают, что произошло, когда ты попытался _расширить горизонты._

Это ранит глубоко, так, что Старк практически пошатывается. Он облизывает губы, и Стивен уверен, что тот тщательно подбирает следующие слова.

— Следи за собой, Стрендж. Люди вроде тебя в одиночку долго не могут протянуть. Я должен знать.

— Ах, да, — разгневанно говорит Стивен. — Твой _друг,_ тот, что очень похож на меня. Скажи-ка мне, Старк, что с ним случилось?

— О, он потерял всё, — отзывается Старк. — Всё, Стрендж. Всё, что _имело значение,_ — говорит он честно и открыто. — Но это неважно, тебе же не нужна ничья помощь, не так ли?

Он уже на полпути через комнату, и Стивен придерживает язык.

— И ещё, — говорит Старк из дверей, — эти ночные кошмары, которые ты думаешь, что скрываешь? Он никуда не исчезнут, пока ты не разберешься со своим дерьмом, Стрендж. Поверь тому, кто через это проходил.

* * *

Кристин звонит поздно вечером.

— Тони Старк попросил меня за тобой присматривать, — говорит она не здороваясь.

— Да, тебе тоже привет, Кристин. Я прекрасно, а ты как?

Он практически слышит, как она закатывает глаза.

— Пошел ты, Стивен, — говорит она почти нежно. — Ты в порядке? Должна ли я беспокоиться?

— Я в порядке, — настаивает Стивен. — Старк просто... Подожди, почему ты с ним разговаривала?

— Я, э-э... его друг получил травму, и я помогла. Это мелочи.

Стивен сужает глаза. Он бы сказал что-то вроде _«опасно в это ввязываться»_ , или _«пожалуйста, держись от него подальше»_ , или _«я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала»_ , но всё это только подтолкнёт её влезть в самое пекло. Он прикусывает губу.

— Будь осторожна, — говорит он.

Кристин выдыхает.

— Буду. И ты тоже.

* * *

Стивен сталкивается с Локи в библиотеке за день до того, как Тор возвращается в Асгард. В последнее время Тор давал Локи больше свободы, конечно, только с разрешения Стивена и некоторыми ограничивающими его силы артефактами.

Локи поднимает на него взгляд. В нём мелькает что-то вроде уважения: ему не нравится Стивен, но он находит его интересным. А может быть, это зависть. Стивен как-то слышал, как Локи говорил Тору, что для смертного необычно быть настолько сильным — даже для последователя Старейшины.

— Не волнуйся, — сухо говорит он. — Я не планирую мировое господство из твоего читального зала, Стрендж. Но, конечно же, — добавляет он, указывая на свои наручники, — ты об этом прекрасно осведомлён.

— Да, — отвечает Стивен. — Как ни странно, попытка геноцида не располагает к прощению.

— Как ни странно, — повторяет Локи и слабо улыбается. Стивен прочитал достаточно текстов из скандинавской мифологии, чтобы знать о шрамах на его губах, но недостаточно, чтобы знать, кто на самом деле это сделал. Улыбка Локи исчезает, и он снова начинает пристально его изучать.

— Расскажешь мне кое-что до того, как мы уйдём, Стрендж? — спрашивает он в конце концов.

— Зависит о того, скажешь ли ты мне кое-что взамен.

Локи наклоняет голову.

— Если это находится в пределах моей компетенции.

— Хорошо, — Стивен пересекает комнату и, скрестив руки, встает перед Локи. — Что ты хочешь знать?

— Существо, что ты победил, Дормамму. Как ты смог это сделать? Многие гораздо более великие существа пытались, но только ты, смертный, преуспел там, где боги потерпели неудачу.

Стивен ухмыляется.

— Честно говоря, я выбесил его, и он ушёл.

Лицо Локи разочарованно вытягивается. Чего бы он не ожидал, но явно не этого.

— О. Ну,— говорит он, выглядя бесконечно разочарованным. — Очень по-человечески.

— Твоя очередь. И я хочу услышать правду, трикстер.

— Разумеется, — раздражённо смотрит на него Локи.

— Существо, охотящееся за камнями бесконечности, — начинает Стивен. —Танос. Ты встречался с ним или, по крайней мере, знаешь о нём больше, чем показываешь.

Все следы раздражения ушли с его лица, теперь Локи смотрит на Стивена с выражением, полным злобы и яда. Дело в том, что Стивен на самом деле очень хорош в чтении людей. Мало кто понимает это, обычно все принимают его прямоту за бездарность в социальном общении, но Стивен не бездарный. Равнодушный, может быть, но только не бездарный.

— Это вопрос? — выплевывает Локи.

Стивен улыбается. Он прав, Локи что-то знает.

— Ты можешь обмануть своего брата, но не меня, — торжествующе говорит он. Локи закатывает глаза. — Расскажи мне о нём.

— Я могу рассказать о Таносе такое, что у тебя будут поджилки трястись, — тщательно проговаривает каждое слово Локи, подкрепляя ровно нужным количеством яда. — Но нет, я не знаю, где он находится и как планирует достать остальные камни, не знаю, что он планирует с ними делать. Я только могу сказать, что ты, ваши Мстители и мой брат-идиот не имеете против него никаких шансов.

— Ты будешь удивлён, — говорит Стивен.

* * *

Через неделю после отбытия Тора за них приходит Карл. Стивен на самом деле не верил, что Карл придёт, он надеялся, что они были неправы. _Надеялся._

Когда он открывает глаза, то сразу знает, что что-то очень, очень неправильно.

Мысли текут медленно и путанно, а взгляд затуманен. Должно быть, он снова заснул в каком-то странном месте, просто вырубился от изнеможения. Он пытается поднять руку, чтобы провести по лицу, но не может.

Он не может.

Не может пошевелить даже пальцем.

Не может пошевелить _ничем._

Он резко выдыхает, запаниковав. Он не может почувствовать плащ вокруг шеи.

— Мне жаль, мой друг, — говорит голос справа от него.

_Карл,_ пытается сказать он, но губы не двигаются.

Карл появляется в поле зрения и склоняется над ним. Он пахнет магией, едкой и электрической.

— В глубине души ты знаешь, что я должен это сделать, — говорит Карл. Но нет, Стивен не знает, почему тот это делает. — Смертные вроде нас не должны иметь эту силу. Мы слишком склонны к переменчивости, мы злоупотребляем ею, посмотри, что сделал Кецилий и его последователи! Они почти уничтожили весь мир. Я не позволю этому случиться вновь.

_Я спас мир,_ отчаянно и сердито думает Стивен. _**Мы** спасли мир, благодаря этой силе!_

Карл качает головой, как будто это его как-то обидело.

— Ты силён, — мрачно говорит он. — Возможно, мне придётся вернуться, чтобы прикончить тебя.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Стивена. Тот хочет отдёрнуться, хочет повернуть голову.

Он не может.

Прикосновение Карла краткое, но электрическое. Оно жалит.

— С твоей и моей силами я буду в состоянии заполучить то, что мне действительно нужно. Я знаю, что ты переместил Око, Стивен, но я найду его, — он отворачивается и тяжело вздыхает. — Не волнуйся, друг мой. На Земле слишком много магов, но я знаю, как ты ещё можешь принести пользу.

И с этими словами он уходит.

* * *

Стивену требуется вся энергия, чтобы вытолкнуть свою астральную проекцию из тела. Он зависает на мгновение, смаргивая затуманивающие виденье звезды, слишком хорошо ощущая своё обмякшее тело, неглубокое дыхание и прыжки пульса.

Это, думает он, очень нехорошо.

Кристин не в городе, Вонг, вероятно, где-то защищает Око. Есть только один человек, который может помочь.

Захочет ли этот человек помогать — это _совсем_ другой вопрос.

* * *

Тони Старк практически выпрыгивает из кожи, когда призрачный, полупрозрачный Стивен появляется у него в мастерской.

— Твою ж...! _Стрендж?_ Это...? Что...? — он делает глубокий вдох. — Это типа «Ночь перед Рождеством»? Ты призрак прошлого Рождества? Потому что тогда я должен напомнить, что ещё даже не ноябрь.

Да. Он мог бы отправить Тони Старка в Темное Измерение, и никто не стал бы на него за это злиться.

— _Старк,_ — говорит он, и голос звучит слабее, чем хотелось бы. — Мне нужна... — он может почувствовать каждый затрудненный вздох, который делает его тело. Что бы с ним не сделал Карл, это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

_Пожалуйста,_ не добавляет он, но Старк, кажется, так или иначе слышит.

* * *

Старк берет с собой Брюса Беннера, Вижн уходит на поиски Карла. Наташа Романов вернулась, а полковник Роудс всё ещё не в строю.

Сложно назвать их Мстителями.

— Ну, Каспер, это лучшее, что у нас есть, — огрызается Старк, а Беннер сочувствующе смотрит.

— Выглядишь отстойно, — говорит Старк, когда они возвращаются в нью-йоркский Санктум. Стивен хотел бы что-то ответить, но он так устал.

Беннер тестирует его кровь на оборудовании с технологиями Старка. Стивен уверен, что, если бы больницы могли его себе позволить, оно бы спасло миллиарды жизней.

— Кураре, — говорит Брюс, и Стивен бесконечно рад, что Карл использовал что-то немагическое, чтобы его парализовать. — Мы можем это исправить. Пиридостигмин достать нетрудно.

Стивен с облегчением позволяет себе погрузиться обратно в тело.

* * *

Он дрейфует в тумане, пока не чувствует резкую боль в руке. Он дергается — пытается дернуться.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Беннер, появляясь в поле зрения. — Понадобится немного времени, чтобы сработало. Тони отправился за твоим... за тем, кто это с тобой сделал.

_Его же убьют,_ думает Стивен, но не может...

* * *

Стивен дергается и просыпается.

Его тело движется вместе с ним.

Он вскакивает на ноги прежде, чем мозг начинает работать.

— Карл...

— Вау, — говорит кто-то слева. Это Старк.

— Где..? — пытается сказать Стивен.

— Мы потеряли твоего дружка, — говорит Старк, вставая. — Но пожилой китайский джентльмен заскочил и попросил передать, что Око в безопасности, что бы это ни значило.

Голова Стивена кружится, а конечности кажутся неподъемными.

— Вонг, — бормочет он.

— Да, он. Он очень грубый. Тебе нужно найти более приятных друзей, Стрендж.

Стивен моргает. Он должен поговорить с Вонгом, отправиться в Тибет, проверить, что все остальные в порядке. Он сгибает пальцы, но они болят так, как уже давно не болели. ими больно шевелить, больно, как будто они в огне.

— Тебе нужно сесть, — говорит Старк. — Яд до сих пор в организме, и Вонг сказал, что понадобится некоторое время, чтобы прошло то, что сделал Волдеморт.

— Волдеморт, — повторяет Стивен. Он покачивается, и Старк хватает его за руку и с силой толкает на кровать. — Господи, Карл.

Всем, у кого были слиты силы, пришлось начинать с нуля, даже с минус единицы. Руки трясутся. Он не может... _не может_... Он Верховный маг, он должен быть в состоянии защитить Землю — ему нужно быть в состоянии защитить Землю. _Дормамму, я пришел договориться,_ отчаянно думает он, когда Дормамму убивает его снова, и снова, и снова...

_Я могу рассказать о Таносе такое, что у тебя будут поджилки трястись, человек, сказал Локи. Только могу сказать, что ты, ваши Мстители и мой брат-идиот не имеете против него никаких шансов._

А теперь Стивен вернулся к исходной точке.

Он снова бесполезен.

— Стрендж? — говорит Старк откуда-то издалека. — Ты всё ещё тут?

Ладонь Старка по-прежнему на его руке.

— Стрендж? Не заставляй меня снова звонить Беннеру, — теперь он звучит взволнованным, и Стивен пытается сосредоточиться на его голосе, на тепле его прикосновения, пытается найти точку опоры. — Его врачебный такт _ужасающ_ , ты даже не поверишь, насколько это ужасно.

— Зато ты, — _сосредоточься на дыхании, вдох и выдох, вдох, выдох, сосредоточься на твёрдой и реальной кровати, сосредоточься на голосе Старка, на его руке,_ — я уверен, отличная нянечка.

Старк облегченно смеется.

— Никто не жаловался.

— Ага, рассказывай, — хмыкает Стивен, снова откидываясь на кровать. Он собирается спросить, что случилось с Карлом, когда вспоминает. — Мой плащ?

— О, — говорит Старк, — он там. — Плащ подплывает к кровати и неуверенно парит, как будто просит разрешение. — Он, э-э, проснулся несколько часов назад и пытался придушить Беннера. Наверное, он подумал, что он пытается причинить тебе вред или типа того? У вас с ним, кажется, какие-то нездоровые отношения.

Стивен протягивает руку, и Плащ сворачивается около его плеч.

— Так что, он делает тебя невидимым? — через мгновение спрашивает Тони.

* * *

Вонг говорит, что он будет восстанавливаться медленно, но будет: по какой-то причине Карл не слил его полностью, и Стивен до сих пор всё помнит. Он уверяет Стивена, что Око надёжно спрятано, и что Карл, безусловно, сделает ещё одну попытку, так что ни должны быть наготове.

— Может быть, ты попросишь помочь своих _новых друзей_? — легко спрашивает он, но во взгляде видно что-то вроде обвинения.

— Ревнуешь, Вонг? Я говорил, что нам нужно видеться с другими людьми.

Вонг выгибает бровь.

— Будь осторожен, Стивен. В такое время мы не можем позволить себе быстро доверять. Ты говорил им об Оке? На что оно способно?

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — кивает Вонг. — Теперь я оставлю тебя учиться. Мы не можем позволить себе слабость, Стивен.

_Кто вдруг умер и сделал тебя Старейшиной,_ не произносит Стивен.

Когда Вонг уходит, появляется Старк. Вонг молча впивается в того взглядом, когда они проходят мимо друг друга, и улыбка Тони чуть увядает. Он останавливается, глядя, как Вонг исчезает через портал, и поворачивается к Стивену:

— Кажется, я ему не очень нравлюсь.

— Ну, да, — соглашается Стивен теплее, чем сам ожидал. — Не думаю, что он в этом одинок.

— Так ты должен разговаривать с тем, кто спас тебе жизнь? — разводит руками Тони. — Уверен, что ни один обеспокоенный родитель не говорил с тобой вот так, они наверняка были очень сентиментальными и всё время тебя благодарили.

Стивен наклоняет голову.

— Ты за этим пришел? Чтобы я поплакал на твою дорогую рубашку и восхитился, насколько ты велик?

— Ну, как бы, — пожимает плечами Тони.

— Ты может заплатить кому-нибудь, кто будет тебя баловать, — говорит Стивен, но тут же добавляет,

— Но спасибо. За... За всё.

Тони ухмыляется.

— В любое время, Стрендж.

В этот момент Стивен вдруг не знает, что должен сказать. Единственное, он понимает, что частично рад, что не выпнул Старка через портал в никуда.

— Только не становись слишком слащавым, — поспешно добавляет Тони. — Я всё ещё не хочу, чтобы ты присоединялся к моей команде.

Стивен поневоле смеется.

— А я всё ещё не имею ни малейшего желания к вам присоединяться.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Тони, криво ухмыляясь. — По крайней мере, хоть в этом наши интересы сходятся.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
